


somnolence

by cluelesskaru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Somnophilia, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, Living Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sex Is Fun, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking, Slice of Life, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: "this is ridiculous." seungwoo gestures. "you're telling me we both reached this point because we haven't had sex in—" he does the math. "—in ten days??"
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	somnolence

**Author's Note:**

> first off, mac, this fic would literally had never even come to exist without you! and then you and stickie! thank you both so much for holding my hand all the way through the writing process!!!!!!!!!!!!!

seungwoo comes to slowly.

at first he's not very sure if he's awake or not. he keeps his eyes closed as he's still caught between unconsciousness and awareness. the dream he's having on its own is uneventful. he's on a boat on his way somewhere he's not sure of— the dreamscape feels like a ghibli studio movie in the sense that he feels like if he can figure out the bigger picture, the journey itself will mean something. he doesn't have enough time to figure it out, though, as a movement on his side makes him fully wake up.

he's on his bed, comfortable and warm, this much is still true. his boyfriend, however, who hadn't been on his dream at all, is getting up with clumsy movements, dragging their covers along with him. seungwoo rubs his eyes in an attempt to see better in the dark, but there's no mistaking it, the spot next to him on the mattress is empty and seungwoo can see hangyul's silhouette just as he leaves their room, the blanket dragging behind him on the floor.

seungwoo gets up slowly, allowing his body to catch up with his brain, then goes after him.

he doesn't have to guess where hangyul is headed. seungwoo easily follows him into the kitchen and to their washing machine that stays hidden from view by a door. for some reason, this is the second night this week alone that hangyul has tried to do their laundry in his sleep.

seungwoo sighs and watches his boyfriend stuff their perfectly clean sheets into the washer, this part he does very well even asleep, then hangyul closes the lid and opens the small compartment where the detergent goes, and this is when seungwoo comes in.

"hangyul-ah," seungwoo says with his gentlest tone. "you don't have to do that right now."

hangyul's eyes are sort of halfway open, but seungwoo knows that if he shakes his hand right in front of hangyul's face, he'll get no reaction. he doesn't react to seungwoo's voice at all, either, as the expected. seungwoo sighs. he doesn't really want to have to startle hangyul awake. 

hangyul is still fussing with the washer, touching all the buttons at random and nothing is happening. they started unplugging it after use for nights like these.

"don't you wanna go to bed? it's warm there and the sheets are clean."

hangyul mutters a string of gibberish unrelated to seungwoo's question. seungwoo decides to bite the bullet and touches hangyul's shoulder very gently, he won't hear him. but to his relief, hangyul doesn't wake up.

without putting any pressure on his touches, seungwoo manages to coax hangyul away from their washing machine on wobbly legs. once seungwoo turns him in the direction of their bedroom, hangyul goes on his own.

seungwoo quickly dives his hand into the washer to grab their blanket and then rushes to follow hangyul closely. hangyul is a heavy sleeper and careful touches don't really rouse him from sleep, in order to successfully wake him, seungwoo usually has to talk to him or touch one his ticklish areas: behind his ear, the space between his shoulder blades, his ribs or knees. as it is, tonight seungwoo only touches hangyul lightly on his arm to keep him on a straight line back to bed, doing his best to not wake him up.

he's heard this happens more often when people are tired, so seungwoo doesn't want to risk disturbing his boyfriend's sleep any more if he can help it.

he follows hangyul into their bedroom and watches him flop onto the bed and snuggle a pillow. hangyul sighs a sweet little sound and seungwoo feels fondness swell in his chest as he tucks him in. hangyul looks so sweet in his sleep— the hard lines of his face look soft and seungwoo has to hold himself back from running the pad of his finger down the slope of his nose. it's such a good nose.

seungwoo shakes his head and proceeds to lie down on his side of the bed.

this is obviously not the first time hangyul has sleepwalked ever since he and seungwoo started dating— the first few times seungwoo hadn't even realized hagyul _was_ asleep. in fact, the only reason he found out was because milk had been magically disappearing during the night and hangyul swore up and down it wasn't him until one night seungwoo followed him into the kitchen and watched, in utter confusion, as hangyul went through the motions of fiddling with the toaster for whole five minutes, proceeding to get the milk from the refrigerator and then toss half of it down the drain for no discernible reason. his eyes had been half-way open the entire time.

by now, seungwoo just gets his boyfriend back on the bed as gently as he can and goes the fuck back to sleep. it has been happening more lately, though. seungwoo had been attributing the recurring episodes to the exhaustion of finals week, but hangyul took his last test two days ago and still he sleepwalked tonight. seungwoo doesn't know, he's too tired to think much about it, anyway. he doesn't mind getting hangyul back on the bed, but he doesn't have any energy to spare to try to figure out _why_ his boyfriend has been sleepwalking so much.

he falls asleep rather quickly. he's been working longer hours lately and getting home late, so he needs all the sleep he can get.

—

when seungwoo wakes up next it's tto a ticklish feeling on his right cheek. his alarm is blaring, he belatedly realises, but before he can move to do something about it, it shuts off. he feels the mattress dip here and there beside him and there's another tickle on his left cheek. it's a kiss.

seungwoo turns his head towards the source of it and gets a quiet chuckle and a press of lips on his forehead in return. hangyul kisses the tip of his nose and then finally his lips, before seungwoo at last opens his eyes.

"good morning," hangyul says with his rumbly morning voice. his hair is sticking up at the back and he has his chin resting on his hand, looking down at seungwoo.

"morning." seungwoo moves closer and buries his face on hangyul's chest. "five more minutes?"

hangyul starts petting his hair. "don't you have a morning class today?"

seungwoo groans. "don't remind me."

hangyul chuckles and tugs on seungwoo's hair. "i have to remind you, you'll scold me later if i don't." he continues to tug at his hair. he doesn't do it hard enough to hurt, it's still pleasant, but seungwoo can't fall back asleep like this. "did you rest well?"

"mn." seungwoo nods. "even though you were kind of rowdy."

"nooo," hangyul groans, bumping his head on seungwoo's shoulder. "what did i do?"

seungwoo reaches to scratch the back of hangyul's head. "you just tried to do the laundry again."

"sorry."

"it's alright." seungwoo shrugs, his movement making hangyul's face slip from its place on his shoulder to mush his face against his chest in a total bizarre angle. hangyul doesn't move away, though.

"titty," hangyul whispers.

"what?" seungwoo moves to push hangyul's away so he can hear him better, but before he can do it, hangyul sinks his teeth in on the flesh just under seungwoo's boob. seungwoo yelps in pain, curling into a ball and swatting hangyul's face away. "cannibalism!"

"i'll eat the titty!" hangyul roars, tackling seungwoo and trying to pull his arms away from their protective position over his chest. "wake up or i'll eat your nipples!"

"no!!!" seungwoo kicks his legs trying to get hangyul away. "leave my nipples alone!"

"never!" hangyul starts biting seungwoo's arms wherever he can reach, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for seungwoo to screech like a banshee and roll right out of bed.

 _"lee hangyul!"_ seungwoo screams at the top of his lungs.

the neighbors be damned, if they're not used to their noise levels by now then that's on them and them alone

hangyul looks down at seungwoo from the top of the bed, calm and cool like he's never done one wrong thing in his life. "yes, my love?"

"you should fear what's coming for you," seungwoo threatens, eyes narrowed and sitting up with his big, scary expression.

"i don't." hangyul promptly rolls his eyes. "you have to go get ready or you'll be late for class."

seungwoo's left eye twitches. "don't you have anything better to do other than antagonize me at these ungodly hours?"

"well, i _can_ make you breakfast while you shower. my first class is only at ten." hangyul raises his eyebrows. "if you can convince me to."

seungwoo, who had been slowly getting up in order to tackle hangyul back on the bed as his revenge, at once stands very still. hangyul stares him down, eyes glittering with open mirth, a smile dancing on the corners of his lips because he knows that the joke is all on seungwoo. the weight of all the jokes in existence are on him because:

"i have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world," seungwoo tells hangyul. he sits on top of his knees by the bed, crawling closer, and bats his eyelashes at him. "i have the coolest, most thoughtful, amazing boyfriend that has ever lived."

"aaand?" hangyul brings his face inches away from seungwoo's, preening at the attention.

"the hottest, smartest, most talented being that has ever lived graces me with his love every so often?"

"hmmm, that's more like it." hangyul places a quick kiss on seungwoo's mouth. "go take your shower, i'll cook."

"yes!" seungwoo jumps up and grabs hangyul's face on his hands, bending to give him one more kiss. "love you to the moon and back!"

"a thousand times," hangyul corrects him. "it's love you to the moon and back _a thousand times_ and not _every so often_."

seungwoo shoots him his most brilliant smile and then gets his ass into the bathroom after checking the clock on their nightstand. he really will be late if he doesn't rush now.

seungwoo chuckles to himself while lathering his body with soap. hangyul hardly ever wakes up before him, most times he's not even up by the time seungwoo leaves for his first class of the day. seungwoo laughs again; what the hell has gotten into hangyul this morning?

it's not until seungwoo is getting dressed and almost ready to go meet his boyfriend at the kitchen that he realises that hangyul had had that look in his eyes. like he wanted to swallow seungwoo whole.

—

seungwoo stretches his entire body from his seated position, spreading his arms and legs as far as they'll go and then melts back onto the couch. it's not late, the sun is just starting to set outside, but considering that he's been at it since he came back home, seungwoo deems he's got enough work done and closes his computer, discarding it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

once he clears all his things away from the couch, seungwoo looks further down to the person lying on the carpet. hangyul is fast asleep. he has his hands holding his phone loosely on top of his stomach and a fully relaxed expression. seungwoo snorts with affection: _this dumbass._ seungwoo had thrown the quilt from the couch over hangyul's legs when he had noticed that he had fallen asleep on floor a little over one hour ago. seungwoo had tried to coax him up and into the bedroom but hangyul had swatted him away like he was an annoying fly and rolled to his side. so seungwoo had just sighed, put a pillow under his head and covered him. what a stubborn, lovable dummy.

seungwoo lies down on the couch himself, resting his head on one arm and watching hangyul sleep. hangyul breathes in and out slowly, his hair falling back from his forehead, strong eyebrows on display, hair way past the haircut point—the tips of his bangs are almost long enough to be tucked behind his ears. it's a good look on him. seungwoo is not trying to be creepy or anything, he's just going to... watch hangyul sleep a little. he had already been working on lesson plans the entire day by the time hangyul got home and decided to, bless him, stubbornly wait by his side until seungwoo wrapped up, except he ended up falling asleep on the _floor._ seungwoo huffs with equal parts affection and exasperation.

hangyul's profile in so lovely and with him asleep like this, expression slack, it's hard to resist. seungwoo reaches and runs the pad of his finger down the slope of hangyul's nose and then boops the tip. it's such a pretty nose, seungwoo could die. he watches closely for a moment but hangyul doesn't stir. he's a pretty heavy sleeper. taking this as an opportunity, seungwoo reaches further and runs his thumb over hangyul's eyebrows, fascinated. he cups hangyul's chin and presses on his cheek with a thumb just until the skin gives a little. soft. seungwoo can't hold back and boops the tip of hangyul's nose again; this time his breath stutters a little.

seungwoo holds still until hangyul resumes breathing soundly and then he smiles and makes himself more comfortable. he tries not to touch hangyul again.

seungwoo has always been weak.

not one minute later he moves his hand slowly, sure that if he moves slow enough, it'll be safe. seungwoo runs the tip of his pointer finger across hangyul's lips, the skin is thin, smooth and warm. seungwoo sighs contently, moving his hand to a more comfortable position so he can run the pad of his thumb across hangyul's mouth. seungwoo's thoughts go far, far away. they go to memories. they go to things he realizes he's been missing. they go the furthest, yet this thumb stays moving slowly, ever so tenderly, his palm now gentle and cupping hangyul's cheek again.

he's so lost in thought that he feels himself relaxing enough to fall asleep. his body starts feeling heavy, his thumb starts slowing down. his eyes are closed already and, if it happened one moment later, seungwoo would've missed it to dreamland. as it is, he's still just aware enough to feel hangyul tilt his chin up.

seungwoo's eyes open again slowly and he looks down at hangyul. his arms are now resting on his sides, phone nowhere to be seen, lips wet and just slightly parted.

seungwoo is so weak.

with one smooth movement, seungwoo slides off the couch, first one leg on one side of hangyul and then the other, holding himself up on hands and knees above him. the corner of hangyul's mouth tilts up just slightly, then it goes slack again. _he's faking it._

seungwoo snorts, goes down on his elbows until his own mouth is hovering just above hangyul's, but he doesn't close the gap. he starts counting inside his head: _one, two, three, four, five, six—_ hangyul peeks one eye open and then closes it immediately. seungwoo's entire body is shaking with laughter.

hangyul tilts his head up further, so much that he's more baring his neck than presenting his mouth, yet it's still not enough to reach seungwoo. seungwoo moves, though. first he noses hangyul's cheek before moving down to kiss right under his jaw, to nip at the skin there and then lick it. hangyul shudders. and it's so satisfying and captivating that seungwoo almost relents and falls onto him, but he holds himself up again. he knows hangyul won't falter as fast a second time. seungwoo rests his chin on his hand and continues to watch hangyul closely, not touching him anymore.

it's not a comfortable position by any means, but sometimes in life you gotta suck it up if you wanna prove a point. that point being— not one minute has passed when hangyul opens both his eyes and looks right at seungwoo's.

"there you are," seungwoo greets him with his sweetest tone.

hangyul huffs. "what are you doing?"

seungwoo pulls himself up and rests his weight on his hands again, one on each side of hangyul's head, then shrugs. "having fun."

"how can _not kissing me_ be any fun at all."

seungwoo shrugs again. "i'm a man of many tastes, there's much that fancies me."

hangyul rolls his eyes and seungwoo watches him for a moment more. he's just being a menace for no reason. hangyul is sleepy and grumpy and seungwoo slowly lowers himself until he sits on hangyul's lap, his hands moving to hold seungwoo's hips right away, and seungwoo rests his cheek on his chest.

hangyul grunts a grumpy little sound but still wraps one arm around seungwoo and then starts petting his hair.

"are you done working?" he asks gently after a moment of just being in each other's presence.

"mostly, yeah. i just need to go over my resources again and it'll be done. i can do that tomorrow."

"good."

seungwoo tilts head up to nip at the skin of hangyul's jaw but hangyul looks down at the same time and their lips accidentally brush. seungwoo makes a tutting noise. hangyul reflexively stands still, as if he knows he wasn't supposed to move when he did, and that makes seungwoo snort. hangyul is so sweet seungwoo could die. he cups the nape of his boyfriend's neck and tugs him closer until their mouths slot together. he hums and lets his weight rest fully on top of hangyul, knowing he's fine with it and will understand what seungwoo wants.

hangyul moves until they're both in a more comfortable position and takes the lead, nibbling at seungwoo's lips to get them to part and then licking into his mouth in this leisure pace, like they have all the time in the world, like there's nothing else he'd rather do. and _that_ is what seungwoo wants and loves the most, the way being kisses like this feels.

seungwoo is distantly aware that hangyul was sleepy first, that he wanted attention first and that, maybe, seungwoo shouldn't be making him do all the work. but hangyul is always so willing to take care of him too that, this time, seungwoo just relents.

hangyul slowly sits up, propping seungwoo up in his arms and just— gets up. seungwoo is taller and heavier than hangyul, it shouldn't be this easy to lift him, and seungwoo doesn't even try to hide what being manhandled like he weighs nothing by his younger boyfriend does to him.

seungwoo is placed on the sofa gently and then hangyul is with him again, between his legs, inside his arms, kissing him.

seungwoo spreads his thighs further apart, lets himself melt back against the couch, lets himself be kissed whichever way hangyul wants to. seungwoo is tired, head feeling stuffed with cotton, but the way hangyul is kissing him makes him feel that the lead weighting his limbs down has turned into molten gold, gurgling and burning away all the bad residue left in his brain from working for far too long in an sluggish pace.

"gyul," he breathes once hangyul leans further down to nip at his neck. "baby."

"hm?" hangyul hums half-heartedly, still focusing on kissing all over seungwoo's neck.

seungwoo pets hangyul's hair, squirms under his ministrations and tries to remember what is it that he wanted to say. "hey, let's go to the bedroom, hm?"

"yeah," hangyul mumbles. "good idea. genius, inspired, love your mind."

hangyul pulls off seungwoo's body, who is giggling, only to yank him into his arms again, bridal style. seungwoo yelps in surprise, grabbing onto hangyul's shoulders and burying his face on his boyfriend's neck. both of them aren't sleepy at all anymore.

they cross their small apartment fast and hangyul has just tossed seungwoo on the bed and is climbing on top of him when their buzzer rings. hangyul stops going up seungwoo's body with his knees on each side of his legs and plops his ass down. _what the hell?_ seungwoo's hands fly to his thighs to hold him in place and they look at each other's faces.

the buzzer rings again.

"you've got to be kidding me," hangyul groans.

seungwoo lets his head drop back against the mattress.

it buzzes again.

hangyul groans an inhuman sound.

seungwoo pats hangyul's thighs. "c'mon, get up, i'll answer it."

"nooooo!" hangyul flops on top of seungwoo, wiggling up until he's sat right on top of seungwoo's hips, where he presses himself down.

it's seungwoo's turn to groan. "stop, i'll check what is it real fast and then we can keep going."

"nooo," hangyul whines again.

"c'mon, baby." seungwoo rolls them over and pulls away fast, before hangyul can wrap his legs around him.

hangyul yells another dramatic, and this time even longer, "nooooooooo" as seungwoo runs out of their bedroom and into their kitchen space where he can check who's on their door.

"yeah?" he says pressing down the button.

"hyung!" someone screeches. "let us up!"

seungwoo sighs, hand flying to massage his temple. "us who?"

a gasp and someone else says. "it's me and wooseok!"

 _be patient,_ seungwoo tells himself. "me whom?"

 _"hyung,"_ the first voice whines. what is it with all this whining today?? "it's me and sejun, let us up!"

seungwoo almost laughs, but he reminds himself that these two are not supposed to be here. "what do you want?" he asks instead.

"we really need to come upstairs," wooseok says very seriously.

 _"we do?"_ sejun whispers too loudly. he yelps right afterwards and says nothing else.

"yes, we really need to come inside!"

seungwoo almost laughs again. he checks the time on the digital clock they have on the kitchen wall. it's just past seven, so it's not even late or anything. seungwoo looks back to the bedroom, where hangyul is no doubt waiting for him to return. seungwoo sighs again. then presses the button that'll let wooseok and sejun come up.

hangyul steps out of the bedroom just as seungwoo is gearing himself to go talk to him. he has his shirt off and his eyebrows are raised.

"did you just let someone up?"

seungwoo nods, biting his lip. why did hangyul have to take off his shirt. _why?_ just why must he make things this much harder on the both of them???

seungwoo puts a hand on his hip, gestures towards hangyul general direction while looking at the ceiling. "can you please put a shirt on?"

"no. why do i have to? is someone coming over?"

even though he's still looking away, seungwoo can perfectly picture hangyul narrowing his eyes, just from the tone of his voice. he steps closer to seungwoo, who crosses his arms and pointendly doesn't look at him.

"hyung. who did you let come upstairs?"

"i mean." seungwoo gestures some more. big mistake, his hand hits hangyul's bare chest and he promptly tucks it under his armpit again lightening fast. "i don't know why you're asking me, you're about to see them for yourself anyway."

seungwoo lets himself look at his boyfriend and sees hangyul frown. seungwoo prepares himself for him to be mad or disappointed, and he does seem a little put upon, but not angry and seungwoo is relieved it's not worse, he's about to give some form of apology when their doorbell rings.

"that was fast," hangyul comments lightly. he moves to the door before seungwoo can do anything about it.

once hangyul opens the door wooseok takes one look at his bare chest and leans against the door frame, wiggling his eyebrows.

"hey sexy, were you waiting for us?"

"quite the opposite," hangyul grumps at the same time that sejun nods his head and greets politely. "hi hangyul-ah, hey seungwoo-hyung!"

seungwoo pulls the door further as he stands next to his boyfriend. "i hope this is an emergency."

"hyung," wooseok puts a hand on his chest, kicking his shoes off to the side. "why would you hope the worst for us?" he goes inside from under seungwoo's arm with no need for an invitation.

seungwoo looks over at hangyul and they have a short conversation with their eyes. hangyul shrugs. seungwoo pulls the door the rest of the way open and they let sejun in, too.

"what's up?" seungwoo asks, following wooseok into their small living room.

he waits for wooseok to say something, watching him make himself comfortable on the couch. their apartment is small, their living room is nothing but a three cushion sofa in front of a tv rack and wooseok has no qualms about making himself comfortable, taking up most of the available space. sejun ends up being the first one to speak up first anyway.

"i ran into wooseok on the street! we were in the neighborhood!"

"and i'm broke and hungry," wooseok completes, deadpan.

"i see," seungwoo says icily. hangyul comes to his side and they stand shoulder to shoulder again.

"are we interrupting something?" sejun frowns. "we can come again some other time."

"but i said," wooseok hisses between his teeth. "that i am broke _and_ hungry."

sejun furrows his eyebrows further, he opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted by hangyul sighing.

"if we feed you will you leave?" he asks.

wooseok nods, a pleased little smile on his evil, evil face.

"fine." seungwoo sighs, too, turning around to go into the kitchen. "but you'll eat whatever i cook and absolutely no whining about vegetables will be tolerated."

"okay!" wooseok quips happily, pulling sejun into the couch with him. "you don't have to worry, we're not like hangyul's dongsaeng, we eat well!"

"don't drag dohyon into this," hangyul grumbles, following seungwoo.

"okay!"

the only thing that separates their kitchen from the living room is a half wall where the sink is, so hangyul is watching the blockbuster along wooseok and sejun with the corner of his eye, while seungwoo goes over their fridge and cupboards trying to figure out something they can eat.

hangyul spaces off, sort of standing there but keeping track of the movie until seungwoo brushes past him to get a specific spice from under the sink and hangyul snaps out of it, realizing that seungwoo has already started chopping some vegetables and has meat defrosting on the sink and that hangyul is not being helpful at all in the meantime.

when he notices his boyfriend's eyes on him, seungwoo comes back over to grab something else under the sink and also drop a kiss on hangyul's cheek. it's fleeting, barely grazes hangyul's skin as seungwoo goes about his way, and hangyul humphs at the brevity of it.

he crosses to where seungwoo is and peers over what he's doing. "hey, how can i help?"

he turns his head to drop a kiss on seungwoo's cheek at the same time seungwoo turns to look at him and they end up brushing lips instead, a quick, off-center kiss.

"it'll be bibimbap."

seungwoo answers and continues his handiwork, unfazed, but hangyul hangs closer, wraps his arms around seungwoo's waist and perches his chin on his shoulder. watches seungwoo chop some greens, feeling his lips tingle.

"hey," he presses his mouth on seungwoo's cheek. "come here."

"hm?" seungwoo looks at hangyul, sees the look on his eyes, smiles, tips his head and kisses him.

seungwoo turns as much as he can without dislodging his hips from against the counter, with hangyul going on the tips of his toes for a better reach and they kiss and kiss until wooseok whistles and sejun hoots.

hangyul sighs, he can't have privacy at his own home, it's unfair and their friends are pretty terrible, it's all one big conspiracy to cockblock hangyul.

"they're terrible," he whispers to seungwoo. "this is a conspiracy. the second they leave, another pair will take their place and we'll never be alone again. why do we have so many friends?"

seungwoo snorts and goes back to his vegetables, like nothing happened and like hangyul hasn't said anything at all and hangyul stays glued to his back until seungwoo nudges him away so he can start helping with dinner.

"i know, i know," hangyul continues, getting their kimchi out of the fridge. "i do have many friends! but if you didn't _spoil them rotten_ with all your mother hen..." he trails off, thinking. "mother henning? is henning a word?"

"i don't think so." seungwoo picks up the kimchi, still not paying enough attention to hangyul. "gyul, can you please take care of the bean sprouts?"

 _"you're_ a bean sprout," hangyul grumbles, but still starts on it. "this is so fucked up. you let men into our home and dedicate yourself to them more than to me. that's so fucked up, hyung."

"hangyul stop whining and get my food done, please!" wooseok yells from his place on the couch.

hangyul grabs one of the knives from the cutting board and points it at wooseok with a straight face. "fool if you don't stop—"

seungwoo gets the knife back and safely tucks it away, reminding all present that he is the only functional adult in the room. "if wooseok doesn't stay quiet sejun-ah gets all the food."

—

later that night, after wooseok and sejun have _finally_ left, hangyul joins seungwoo on the bed, big spooning him by wrapping legs and arms around him in a vice-like grip, pressing his face against the back of his neck. they made wooseok and sejun do all the dishes before leaving but hangyul stayed back to finish organizing the kitchen while seungwoo went ahead to get ready for bed. he's fresh out of the shower, his skin is cool to the touch and smelling like soap and shampoo and everything that is good in the world.

"you can't sleep with your hair wet," hangyul tells him.

a whine is seungwoo's only answer. hangyul snorts and pulls away and he's immediately rewarded with another whine for daring to remove his body heat. even so, he pulls seungwoo off the bed. he does not make it easy, going limp like a deadweight, but still, like a pro, hangyul manhandles him into the bathroom without issue. he's far too used to seungwoo playing dead when he wants to get out of something and sits seungwoo on the toilet seat so he can start drying his hair.

seungwoo hugs hangyul around the hips and rests his chin on his tummy, looking at up him as he works. it's intimate and close and hangyul feels terribly fond at how sleepy seungwoo manages to look even with the loud hairdryer— hangyul does try to be as gentle as possible.

it doesn't take long to get seungwoo's hair to an acceptable level of dryness and hangyul organizes the bedroom and goes back to pet seungwoo's hair for a bit, making sure that there's not a lot of humidness behind.

it's late. they return to bed and they're too sleepy and fuzzy around the edges to remember where they stopped when they had been interrupted earlier.

—

the first thing that goes through seungwoo's head is that he's got to stop randomly waking up in the middle of the night.

except it's not random. and it's not the same as other times, either. for one, hangyul is holding him by the hips, one arm thrown across his lower stomach and the other loose on his hip bone, fingers twitching. hangyul's also… gently rocking against him, a barely there roll of his hips that make how hard he is very evident against seungwoo's thigh.

seungwoo is immediately very much awake and very, very interested. he turns with a smile, ready to say something, when he notices that hangyul's eyes are closed. now, it's not weird that his eyes are closed, he's also biting his lip and he's sexy as fuck, but. seungwoo notices that hangyul's movements are clumsy. nothing at all like the fluid roll of his lips that he is so used to.

"gyul? are you awake?"

hangyul grunts, putting a bit more pressure on his hold of seungwoo's hip. it's still weak, though, and that's how seungwoo is sure that hangyul _is_ still asleep.

seungwoo lets his head fall back on his pillow and stares at the ceiling for a moment. it's the middle of the night and he can't discern things well in the dark, so he just stares without really looking.

hangyul is humping his leg in his sleep. it's two things: a) cute! and hot and flattering as fuck (these actually three things), but also, b) kind of confusing? because: if seungwoo touches hangyul back, will that wake him up? and would… hangyul _want_ to be touched back? will he be embarrassed? if he can't say what he wants… then there's no way for seungwoo to know, right? even if he's humping his leg maybe it doesn't mean hangyul wants seungwoo to have any part of it?

seungwoo frowns. he can feel himself twitch with interest as hangyul's movements get more frantic and he's started moaning too, the sweetest little sounds, quiet and open mouthed, his puffs of air hitting seungwoo's cheek. shit. seungwoo is fully hard in record time.

should he wake hangyul up?? or should he just… let him keep going?

seungwoo tries to regulate his own breathing in order to slow down his racing heart. he's about to lose his chance to interrupt hangyul, too. seungwoo can tell hangyul's close from the way that his breathing is getting ragged, his grip slipping on seungwoo's waist. fuck. he can feel, perfectly, hangyul dragging against his thigh and how hard he is. even through their layers of clothes, seungwoo can feel hangyul pulsing and dripping, pressed against him. he holds a moan of his own. fuck, shit, fuck. this is so hot it's making seungwoo crazy. he wants nothing more than to roll hangyul onto his back and press their hips together, rut against him too until they both come. like teenagers.

"woo," hangyul whines. "s'woo-hyung."

"shit," seungwoo groans. could he literally cum untouched like this? hangyul rolls his hips again and seungwoo closes his eyes and breathes in and out slowly, he presses his hand down on his crotch trying to take the edge off and literally hisses he's so sensitive. god please have mercy on his soul. he starts murmuring the lord's prayer but it's no use when hangyul manages to rest his head on seungwoo's temple and continues to mewl now against his ear.

this has got to be some type of personal record, seungwoo can't remember ever getting worked up this fast before in his life.

hangyul gives one strong thrust and then he finally starts coming, shivering and moaning right by seungwoo's ear and. and seungwoo is really not that strong is he?

seungwoo's hand goes inside his pants, he's totally not in control of this, and he starts touching himself slowly, feeling hangyul still coming hard enough that some of it gets on seungwoo's leg, even through the layers. shit.

seungwoo presses his lips together to not make a sound and really starts jacking off. hangyul is shivering beside him, letting out these small whines and hiccups, hips jerking with aftershocks. seungwoo tries to keep his breathing even and not move too much and end up waking hangyul up, but seungwoo's _so turned on_ ; when he starts pumping his fist he can't stop his hips from moving, can't help the way his breathing gets tangled in his lungs and rattles his chest like he's running a marathon— he comes so fast it would be embarrassing if he wasn't so relieved, entire head blank with his pleasure.

he strung himself so high that he's tired enough to fall back asleep, limbs melted on the bed. hangyul is breathing softly against his neck, he snuggled even closer at some point and is now gone back to sleeping like normal, no other sleepwalking shenanigans, just his regular breathing and arms now tucked closer to his body. seungwoo doesn't know when hangyul let go of his loose hold of him, he didn't notice. fuck.

seungwoo could just go back to sleep, he's tired and sated, but. he can already feel where hangyul's cum is drying on his leg and also feel his own release all trapped inside his underwear and it's not nice, at all. that does make the gears inside his brain start working again. he can't let hangyul sleep all sticky like this. never mind himself, he knows hangyul _hates_ the feeling of dry cum on himself, always showering and changing their sheets after they have messy sex. and this. shit. this was really messy. this was a whole mess.

seungwoo finds himself wide awake and thrumming with anxious energy all over again. oh god. he's going to have to wake up hangyul won't he?

he looks to the side and finds hangyul is really sleeping so soundly. his lips are parted just the slightest bit, face tucked against seungwoo's neck and with his arms close to his chest. seungwoo sighs. yeah. he rolls on his side and his movement jostles hangyul a bit, making him frown. it's usually very dark in their room, but the curtains are drawn and there's just enough light coming in from outside to help him see hangyul well enough.

seungwoo touches hangyul's neck, running his hand up until he cups his cheek. kisses the tip of hangyul's nose.

"wake up, baby." hangyul frowns and hides his face on seungwoo's pillow. seungwoo's heart tugs and he _almost_ gives up. "hangyul-ah." he kisses his cheek. "wake up." he runs his hand up and down hangyul's back, rubbing between his shoulders blades where he knows hangyul is ticklish. this usually works like a charm.

hangyul pulls his face out of the pillow, frowns and opens his eyes. seungwoo keeps his own expression carefully open and sweet. and even though is dark, when hangyul frown deepens and he looks down at himself, without a doubt looking at his ruined pants, seungwoo can tell that hangyul blushes. his mouth hangs open and his eyes widen and then he touches the wet spot on seungwoo's own pants, too, and his eyes fly to seungwoo's face.

seungwoo can feel his own anxiety eating away at his stomach. hangyul hasn't said a word or moved, hand still covering the wet spot on seungwoo's thigh and seungwoo has no idea how to go about this, so he just says it at all at once.

"you were humping my leg in your sleep and it was super hot and i jerked off to it i'm so sorry i crossed all boundaries and you can yell at me all you want i'm so sorry."

hangyul just stares at him for a terrible, long moment. then he swallows and talks. "why are you sorry?" his voice is croaky with sleep and his expression is so open and confused seungwoo could cry.

he's is quiet for a bit, heart still going a mile a minute and it's hard to think. "because… because jerking off to you while you're asleep is. uhm. pervy?"

"pervy," hangyul says with a dull tone.

"yeah." seungwoo winces. "it's kind of— kind of morally ambiguous?"

"sorry for humping your leg," hangyul offers. his tone raises a bit on the end of the sentence, though. almost as if he's asking a question.

seungwoo shakes his head. "it's alright. i should've woken you up, i'm sorry." hangyul frowns at the words, like he's not awake enough to fully process what happened or whatever seungwoo's saying. "let's get you cleaned out, hm? want me to help you?"

hangyul nods, sitting up to rest on his elbows. seungwoo wants to kiss him, but he moves his hands to hangyul's hips instead, looking at his eyes and waiting for his nod to tug at his waistband. hangyul helps, lifting his butt off the bed and moving his legs to make it easier for seungwoo pull his pants off. he's not wearing any underwear and that explains why he got so messy to begin with. seungwoo does quick work of undressing hangyul and leaving for the bathroom, his head swims a bit from getting up too fast, but he tosses hangyul's thin sleep pants on their laundry hamper and grabs a towel, dousing it on warm water.

when he goes back into the bedroom, hangyul is now resting back on the pillow, an arm thrown over his eyes.

seungwoo feels so guilty that he could pass out, his knees are shaky from the force of his orgasm just minutes ago and it's uncomfortable inside his wet underwear

"gyul."

hangyul drops his arm on the bed and looks at seungwoo, giving him another nod. only then does seungwoo run the cloth carefully around to clean hangyul, trying to be gentle but fast. hangyul watches him and helps moving around so seungwoo has better access.

"want to get dressed?"

"no, get back here."

seungwoo breathes a sigh of relief. he does quick work of undressing, cleaning himself and getting rid of his own ruined his pants and everything else, so he can join hangyul back on their bed. once there, hangyul grabs the covers that they had kicked away at some point during the night and covers them, tangling their legs and pulling seungwoo closer by the hips.

seungwoo goes willingly, finding so much comfort in holding hangyul close. if hangyul still wants to sleep together like this, then he can't be mad at him. or at least, _not too_ mad, and that's what gets seungwoo's mind to slow down enough that he can manage to go back to sleep.

—

mornings, seungwoo has accepted, have become far different ordeals altogether ever since hangyul moved in with him.

seungwoo had, of course, known that hangyul was a sleepwalker far before he moved in. they've been dating for well over a year now, nearing on two, so even before they started living together he had, in many occasions, seen first hand how hangyul sometimes sat up on the bed same as a vampire rising out of a coffin in the middle of the night like in one of those black and white movies. often he had woken to hangyul asking weird questions that seungwoo blearily tried to answer until he realized that hangyul had had his eyes closed the entire time.

he had been awaken many times to hangyul pulling the blankets from under him in an attempt to change the bedsheets, to him trying to organize the pantry and just him, almost always, trying to clean the apartment one way or the other. his sleepwalking habits had never been weird, they usually involved doing things that he had been meaning to do, usually chores, when he had been too busy while awake to do. it had never been weird, or even scary, like he thought it would. hangyul is always too gentle, no matter if he's awake or asleep, for seungwoo ever have to worry.

this is the first time he worries with anything related to hangyul's sleeping habits. he blames himself, all the more, knowing that this is on him and no one else.

seungwoo lies awake on the bed, soothed by hangyul's warm embrace and the feel of his skin, staring at the ceiling and thinking. their positions aren't different from how they had been the night before, with one of hangyul's arms thrown over seungwoo's stomach and seungwoo silently fretting. hangyul is sleeping still, though, and the morning light is creeping into their room from their still open curtains. seungwoo fell asleep quickly last night, but woke up far too early this morning. it's the weekend. seungwoo has nowhere else to be besides here with hangyul and waiting to talk to him.

seungwoo turns on his side and tangles their legs together, watching hangyul sleep. his moving around makes hangyul stir and, not for the first time since he himself woke up, seungwoo wonders if it's best to wait for hangyul to wake up next to him, reassuring him with his presence, or if it's best to give him some space and leave to cook them breakfast. the smell of coffee has always been the best way to wake hangyul.

seungwoo sighs. he _knows_ he's only making himself suffer all the more with all this anxiety and guilt tripping. he probably crossed a boundary he shouldn't have last night, but he knows that this is something that they can talk about, rather than being a deal breaker. gosh. he hopes it won't be. if the way that hangyul let himself be undressed and cleaned last night and then still cuddled seungwoo close to sleep afterwards is anything to go by, they should be fine.

seungwoo noses hangyul's cheek very gently, letting himself be soothed by their proximity for a moment longer and then untangles himself and gets up. he gets dressed and leaves for their kitchen. first things first, he puts some water to boil and then leans against the counter, letting his thoughts wander again. he gets the coffee grounds and the filter on muscle memory, setting things up to brew them some drip coffee. he thinks about the lesson plans he still needs to give finishing touches and all the essays he still needs to mark before next wednesday.

he's successfully distracted himself enough by going through the motions and thinking about work when hangyul walks into the kitchen, squinting without his glasses on, surely lured in by the smell of the coffee seungwoo just put into the thermos. he's only wearing underwear and one of seungwoo's shirts and seungwoo's heart clenches so hard he feels himself become that touch more gay. his head starts going a lightning fast all over again. will hangyul be mad at him? disgusted? is he feeling violated? will he secretly, or even openly, hate seungwoo forever?

"good morning," seungwoo says carefully.

hangyul, who had been swaying on his toes and heels and pretty much sleeping on his feet grumbles, drags his sleepy sleepy body across the distance between them and drops his whole weight unceremoniously into seungwoo's arms, who supports him also on muscle memory.

"why're you worryin'," hangyul mumbles into seungwoo's shirt.

"excuse me?"

hangyul rests his chin on seungwoo chest and looks right at his face. "you're worrying so loud i could hear it from over there."

seungwoo rests their foreheads together and sighs.

"you're not mad at me?"

"about what?"

seungwoo swallows. "about me jacking off after letting you hump my leg in your sleep."

hangyul snorts. then he throws his head back and starts laughing. "hyung!" he pushes seungwoo's shoulder, standing up on his own. "christ, hyung, you don't have to say it like that!"

seungwoo feels his tense expression struggle to stay on his face but then he smiles, it's impossible not to at least smile while hangyul's laughing. "so you're not mad?"

hangyul shakes his head, wide awake now, whether to make himself stop laughing or actually as an answer seungwoo is not sure. hangyul's eyes are so sparkly, seungwoo has to clutch his own chest over his racing heart.

"we're gonna have to talk about it and i need some coffee and food for that," hangyul tells him.

seungwoo swallows again, his stomach doing a whole anxious summersault. _hangyul laughing is a good sign,_ he reminds himself.

"coffee's ready," he says meekly.

"i can tell." hangyul touches seungwoo's cheek. "please stop worrying, i'm not mad."

seungwoo breathes a huge sigh of relief. "you _could_ have started with that."

then hangyul raises his eyebrows at him, a lopsided grin on his mouth. "what? and miss seeing you squirm?"

seungwoo sighs again, this time in defeat. yes. he does forget that as gentle as he is, hangyul is still undoubtedly evil.

they get their coffee and milk and cereal and fruit and sit by their small table. after his first sip of coffee, hangyul squints at seungwoo's general direction and waves his hand.

"you can start."

seungwoo huffs at hangyul's nonchalance, but still he pulls his hair off his face and takes a deep breath. "you had never done that before."

hangyul nods, takes another sip of his coffee before talking. "we also had never gone this long without sex before."

seungwoo has to process hangyul's answer for a whole moment.

"we had sex last week!" he splutters.

hangyul raises his eyebrows at him once more. "think again."

seungwoo feels a wave of complete bafflement wash over him but does, indeed, think again. he thinks back and back and... they did not have sex last week. just like they didn't have sex yesterday, when they were really going to but had been interrupted. he does very quickly realize, that in the near two years they've been dating, and specially ever since moving in together, they had never, in fact, ever gone more than two days without being intimate some way or the other. if you also count sexting, those two terrible times they had been to visit family on their own. seungwoo frowns, because he has no idea hot the fuck they managed to do that, lazy as they are.

"how big is your sex drive?" he asks, in awe.

it's hangyul's turn to splutter. "mine??? you're the one that always pulls me in!"

"do not!"

"do, too!"

seungwoo looks at hangyul with indignation and hangyul is mirroring his expression and:

"this is ridiculous." seungwoo gestures. "you're telling me we both reached this point because we haven't had sex in—" he does the math. "—in ten days??"

hangyul takes a large sip of his coffee. "i guess."

"and _this_ is what always happens when you're blue balled?"

"yeah," hangyul shrugs. "i have wet dreams." then he pours himself some cereal like seungwoo isn't learning all these things about him but also about his own damn self right now.

"but not… you know?"

"no," hangyul shakes his head, mouth full of cereal. "this is my first time in this specific set of conditions."

"sharing the bed with a boyfriend who's been too busy to fuck you? got it."

"your words, not mine."

seungwoo takes a bite out of his apple. "yeah," he says, swallowing.

they go on eating. eventually hangyul starts talking about his week and other amenities, and seungwoo is relieved but still alert. when gets up and to wash the dishes, hangyul watches him from the table, not moving.

hangyul watches him long enough that seungwoo is already waiting for it when hangyul gets up and wraps himself around him, mouth tracing kisses against the back of his neck.

it's funny, almost, the ways they can be so predictable.

seungwoo continues doing the dishes, taking his sweet ass time, as hangyul kisses down his neck, using his lips and teeth and tongue, hands running across seungwoo's stomach and hips pressed against his ass. and if seungwoo hums a little tune under his breath, sometimes lilting in appreciation for hangyul's ministrations on his neck, hips swaying here and there following the tempo of his little lullaby, then that's just one more of the ways he and hangyul are as predictable as any couple can be.

something can be said about the fact that hangyul doesn't try to rush seungwoo or make him stop doing the dishes midway, even if seungwoo is clearly going at as snails pace. because he knows that if seungwoo doesn't do them now, hangyul will just have to do them later and, you know, priorities.

when he's finally done, seungwoo dries his hands and turns around inside hangyul's arms, sneaking his hands under hangyul's shirt and feeling him recoil at how cold his fingers are from being under the water for so long. he rests his forehead against hangyul's, looking at his eyes.

"hyung," hangyul says and seungwoo nods a little, motioning for hangyul to keep going. "let's pick up where we left off yesterday?"

seungwoo smiles. "are you going to pick me up bridal style to the bed again?"

hangyul pulls a face, his hands squeezing seungwoo's sides and making him squirm and huff a laugh.

"i might drop you if i try that right now."

still smiling without showing his teeth, seungwoo holds hangyul by the hand and pulls him into the bedroom. their apartment is small enough that it's in just a few steps he's climbing into their bed and bringing hangyul along with him. he spreads his legs and hangyul settles between them, falling into a slow and deep kiss. hangyul's already hard, moving his hips against seungwoo's and seungwoo, curse his huge head, even with his boyfriend between his legs and with everything just fine between them, he's still thinking.

"gyul," he says between kisses. "just to be sure," hangyul continues trying to kiss him and huffs when seungwoo bares his neck to divert hangyul there so he can talk. "if what happened last night happens again you're fine with me... you know?"

hangyul huffs again, sinking his teeth on seungwoo's shoulder, but he barely winces, far too used to it. "am i fine with you jacking off to my passed out ass?" he asks after giving the bite a kitten lick.

"gyul," seungwoo pouts, pulling hangyul up so they look at each other's eyes. "it sounds so depraved when you say it like that."

"don't use big words," hangyul rolls his eyes. "what about it? that's barely kinky, it's not a big deal."

seungwoo tilts his head to the side, considering this from a different perspective. he runs his hands up and down hangyul's back to keep him distracted. it works well enough, upon seeing seungwoo's thinking face, hangyul resigns himself to moving to rest his head on seungwoo's chest and wiggles his ass until seungwoo gets a hint and moves his hands there instead.

"so that means you're not only fine with it, but you also think it's hot?"

hangyul sighs dreamily when seungwoo starts massaging his ass. "yeah," he says with a liquid tone. "i mean, it's embarrassing that i'm so needy that i even try to fuck you in my sleep, but all in all it's super hot that you still want me when i'm dumb and creepy like that."

"it's not creepy or dumb, you're just uncoordinated when you're sleepwalking." seungwoo gives hangyul's butt an affectionate tap. "it's like you go about on muscle memory, you even do things that you've been meaning to do anyway." as soon as he says it, seungwoo coos. "does that mean that you've been meaning to do me all this while?"

hangyul chuckles. "how forward of me to be meaning to get into my boyfriend of two years' pants."

"one year and ten months," seungwoo corrects him. then he turns them over, coming on top and straddling hangyul's hips. seungwoo tuts once and shakes his head and then kisses his forgetful boyfriend.

hangyul holds seungwoo by the waist, where his hands belong to, like always. seungwoo loves the way hangyul holds him in place. loves the way hangyul starts thrusting up when he can't get seungwoo to move his hips on his own. loves the way hangyul starts kissing him more desperately, already losing himself to it. hangyul has always been so easy for him.

when they first met, when hangyul was a sophomore and seungwoo had just started as a t.a. he had been completely enamored with the way he would see hangyul flirt and talk to absolutely everyone, but then get so tongue tied around seungwoo. hangyul has always been _so_ easy to read, back then it had been the most flattered seungwoo had ever felt.

big, buff, jock looking hangyul, all pliant under seungwoo, bucking his hips and letting seungwoo kiss him any way he wants, just moaning and taking it like a good boy.

seungwoo takes hangyul's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls. he always tries not being mean to hangyul when he's like this, but it's hard not to. hangyul rarely gets _this_ nice and easy and it makes seungwoo greedy. he presses his fingertips against hangyul's skin, loving the way his flesh gives, fingers digging into the ridges between his ribs, making hangyul squirm. he's so ticklish. seungwoo keeps thinking about the way hangyul had kept such a loose, gentle hold of him last night, the way his movements had been so clumsy, so unlike the hangyul he's used to when he takes charge. he had been more how he is right now, dumb with how much he wanted seungwoo to touch him.

"gyul-ah," seungwoo pulls away from hangyul's mouth, kissing the tip of his nose before moving down to kiss his neck. "hey," he mutters against the skin there and hangyul bucks his hips, making seungwoo chuckle and hold them down. "do you want me to fuck you? or do you want me ride you?"

seungwoo pulls away again only enough to look at hangyul's face. his pupils are blown out, lips parted with the expression of someone who is in no way capable of giving any answers more elaborate than yes or no at the present time. seungwoo chuckles fondly.

"ride me," hangyul swallows and finally says.

seungwoo kisses hangyul's cheek. "i was thinking of something else, actually." he starts massaging up and down hangyul's sides. "you know how i never touched you last night?"

"yes," hangyul narrows his eyes. seungwoo chuckles a little again knowing hangyul has probably caught on with what he's about to say. "and you could've, i wouldn't mind."

"yeah," seungwoo smiles. "it's about that. don't you think..." he gives hangyul's mouth a quick kiss. "don't you think it would be really good if you tried to fuck me in your sleep again..." he nips at hangyul's bottom lip, squeezing his hips. "and i let you?"

hangyul moans, hips trying to buck but held down by seungwoo's ready hands. "not right now?" he gasps. "can't i fuck you right now?" there's a bit of a desperate tone in hangyul's tone, because from the beginning seungwoo hadn't been moving on top of him as much as he normally would and he knew this was coming, damn it.

seungwoo drags his mouth over hangyul's on his way to kiss his other cheek and stays there, lips pressed against the skin as he speaks. "don't you think it would be so good to wake up already inside me? hm?"

hangyul makes a strangled noise, his hips bucking once more. he groans in frustration, panting. "woo, hyung, please, can't you fuck me right now? please? i don't care, can't you just...?"

"i don't think so, baby." seungwoo kisses him on the cheek.

"hyung," hangyul whines, wrapping his legs more firmly around seungwoo's hips and using his arms and legs to pull seungwoo down. he's strong and manages to pull seungwoo closer, but seungwoo still has no problem holding hangyul's hips in place and staying still. hangyul squirms. "please?"

"hm-mn." seungwoo shakes his head. hangyul releases some of the strength of his arms and seungwoo pulls away enough to look down at him again. "okay?" he asks.

hangyul nods, dropping his feet down on the bed again. he sniffs all cute and pouty like he's about to cry. seungwoo immediately coos, cupping his face with both hands.

"it's okay," hangyul says with a thick voice, covering seungwoo's hands with his. "i'm just so horny my dick hurts." he chuckles at himself and seungwoo joins him, kissing the tip of his nose again. "but if you fuck me now i don't think i'll try stuff in my sleep tonight."

"do _you_ want me to let you do stuff to me in your sleep?" seungwoo uses his most gentle tone. just because it's what he wants it doesn't mean he won't let it go and give hangyul the dicking of his life right now if he asks for it.

"yeah," hangyul groans, voice thick with emotion. "fuck." he laughs. "yeah, i really want that."

seungwoo squishies hangyul's cheeks, making his lips jut out and gives them a lingering kiss. "you're the cutest ever when you go into bottom mode, it's adorable."

hangyul laughs a wet laugh, wrapping his arms around seungwoo's neck. "fuck you. my dick actually hurts, you know? we're probably bordering on bdsm territory by now."

"anything for you, baby."

"for me?" hangyul scoffs, tugging on seungwoo's hair. "please, this is all on you, hyung's the one who's an evil motherfucker. you love edging me!"

seungwoo pouts, letting himself flop to his side and untangle their legs. it'll be easier to cool off if they aren't pressed together anymore.

"i just really like tearing you apart." he pats hangyul's cheek, "you're so stoic looking."

"that's just my face!" hangyul pushes his hand away. "you don't have to be mean to me! that's just the way i look!"

seungwoo coos, "i know, baby."

"fuck. stop calling me baby! i'm trying to go soft here and my dick has some sort of conditioned response to you calling me that."

"baaaaby." seungwoo nuzzles his face on hangyul's neck.

"see? see what i mean? what do you get being this evil? i swear to god, han seungwoo."

seungwoo snorts but rolls away, putting some real distance between them. for all his complaining, hangyul hadn't made a single move to pull away from him and seungwoo knows he wouldn't. he'd just stay in their stifling embrace no matter how much longer it would take for their hard-ons to go down.

seungwoo is still very much worked up. he feels giddy, elated. it's going to take more than just pulling away from hangyul to get himself to settle down. hangyul said he wants to fuck him in his sleep. shit. fuck. seungwoo is so desperate for it he feels himself shiver just thinking about it.

hangyul looks at him, hands now tucked under his chin, and raises his eyebrows. "what?" he asks.

"nothing." seungwoo jumps up from the bed. "i'm going to take my cold shower first."

hangyul shrugs and turns his back on him, rolling to his other side so he doesn't have to see seungwoo undress. not that seungwoo would do it in front of him, given both their current states. he's not _that_ evil.

seungwoo hops in the shower and jerks himself, hard. he goes as fast as he can, because he knows that if he takes a minute too long in here, hangyul is going to know what he's doing and wouldn't that just be so cruel? it doesn't take him any time at all to cum, not with the way he has his eyes closed, picturing hangyul on top of him, clumsy and weak in his sleep, fucking him in short little thrusts.

seungwoo bites his lip so he doesn't moan, thrusting into his tight fist. it's not nearly enough, the hot water makes him lightheaded and his orgasm makes him shaky, but it's not enough. he knows that he has to wait and if there's one thing that always makes waiting so, so good, is knowing there's a treat waiting for him by the end of it.

"hey, weren't you going to take a cold shower???" hangyul yells from the bedroom, just as seungwoo's release is washing down the drain.

—

it's a saturday, and it goes as ones usually do: after they're properly nourished and washed, hangyul and seungwoo both set off to their errands and appointments. hangyul takes care of some things for his mother and then goes over to yohan's to help him out at dojang, same as he does every week. seungwoo, too, has a very serious weekly appointment, in which he takes his little niece out for ice cream and then his other sister comes over too and the three siblings have lunch together.

they don't always spend their saturdays apart, but this one, they do. sometime mid afternoon hangyul sends seungwoo a _very_ rude selfie that consists of him sweaty and smirking, an arm thrown over yohan's shoulders, who has the decency to look appropriately disgusted.

later that night, once they're both in bed and while seungwoo is distracted with his phone, hangyul pillows his head on his chest and hums, throwing one leg across seungwoo's knees. seungwoo puts his phone down and starts petting hangyul's hair. it's still kind of early, but hangyul is probably tired from the day and because of the past couple of nights, too. he never gets enough rest when he sleepwalks, which can become a vicious cycle, since the more tired he is, the more prone to--

"hyung," hangyul interrupts seungwoo's line of thought.

"hm?" seungwoo slides his finger tips down hangyul's scalp and starts scratching his neck.

hangyul is warm and soft in his arms. seungwoo can tell that he's about to fall asleep like this. he takes a while to continue and his voice is already mumbly once he speaks.

"don't forget."

"forget what?" seungwoo prompts him.

hangyul drags himself off seungwoo's chest and buries himself on his pillow, snuggling himself to sleep. "you can let me do stuff." he trails off for a moment. seungwoo's heart is racing in his chest, his mouth opening and closing. "do whatever you want, too."

seungwoo watches hangyul, barely breathing. he stays there, unmoving, and watches hangyul's breathing grow heavier and steady, and when it becomes far too obvious that hangyul really did fall asleep and won't say anything else, seungwoo slowly lowers himself back down on the bed, the shock wearing off (when did he even sit up?) and he chuckles to himself. goddamnit. he loves hangyul, this dumbass.

hangyul nodded off fast, same as always, it's not surprising. he's facing seungwoo, hands folded under his chin and knees pulled up closer to his stomach, the position makes it harder for seungwoo to scoot closer like he wants to, he doesn't want to rish waking hangyul up, so he settles for tucking one hand under his pillow and turning on his side to watch him. their bedroom curtains are closed this time, so seungwoo can't really see hangyul's features at all in the dark.

seungwoo closes his eyes and he can go through every single inch of hangyul's face by memory. it's soothing, and absolutely sappy as fuck. seungwoo won't ever admit to hangyul in a million years that simply thinking about his face is enough to relax seungwoo enough to sleep. he didn't get that much of a good night's sleep the day before either, and the rest that felt so out of reach when he first came to bed, starts creeping up on seungwoo before long. he very pointedly tries to keep his thoughts clean and nice, sleep time appropriate.

except that he's almost dropping off to sleep when he remembers how hangyul had specifically expressed wanting to be able to fuck him in his sleep and... seungwoo can't expect hangyul to be able to prep and lube him properly for it, can he?

seungwoo rolls onto his back and covers his face with a hand, letting the knowledge of this wash over him enough that he's not embarrassed anymore. he soaks in the mortification and ridiculousness and gives himself a pep talk. it might not even happen or work out, right? worst case scenario he just wakes up ready to go in the morning and they can laugh about it and finally have sex. it's been too fucking long and seungwoo feels guilty enough about not being intimate with hangyul lately as much as they're used to, what with just being done with finals week and everything. that's as much convincing as he needs.

seungwoo finally rolls out of the bed, not without being as careful as he can as to not disturb hangyul, then he goes to their bathroom. he washes himself up and then gets the lube and gets it done as surgically as he can, trying to not get too worked up. which is difficult, for many obvious reasons. it's been forever and there's only so much jerking off can do when you're used to other... things. seungwoo manages to only laugh at himself two times and only once does he stop in complete mortification about spreading himself open and wet so his boyfriend can fuck him while asleep.

seungwoo slips a plug in once he's ready and tries to will his erection down before he goes back to bed. after an embarrassing long time seungwoo does go back. except that just lying down next to hangyul with a fucking butt plug in is so embarrassing and humiliating that he goes hard all over again and that is NOT the physical reaction he had been expecting, _it really wasn't!_ he thinks frantically. that's just a whole other can of worms he's really not willing to open! and consider! not when he's trying to fall asleep as fast as possible so he doesn't change his mind while waiting for his boyfriend to hopefully go into sexsomni-sleepwalking-mode and fuck him silly. god! this is terrible!

seungwoo covers his face again and holds back a groan in frustration. he's a terrible, horrible, horny little man.

he thinks of all the most unsexy things he can think of, then he turns on his side and watches hangyul's face in the dark until he does, indeed fall asleep. he's sinful, boy crazy and gay. are those synonyms? sweet lord in heaven, he has no regrets. he will have no regrets tonight either; and that's the thought he falls asleep to.

—

seungwoo's ends up feeling very confused when he's woken up in the middle of the night. he had been sleeping well and sound, so it takes him a moment to understand what's happening. he's still lying on his side and now hangyul's head is tucked under his neck and seungwoo's breathing in the smell of his shampoo. he pulls away enough only to not get hair on his mouth and also so he can also get his bearings.

hangyul has one leg thrown over him, pressed close enough he's almost on top of him and he's thrusting against seungwoo very lightly. if seungwoo were a heavy sleeper he might've even slept through it. maybe he would've, anyway, if he hadn't been waiting for it to happen; hoping for it, really.

their positions don't let hangyul get close enough to get a lot of friction, his crotch just barely grazing seungwoo's, but still seungwoo takes a big breath on the next thrust, when he feels hangyul hard against him. seungwoo's sure to follow in no time.

moving as gently as he can, seungwoo slowly rolls onto his back, he's still trying to figure out how to pull hangyul closer without waking him up when hangyul does it himself, going on top of seungwoo and making him huff with his weight. hangyul rests his head on seungwoo's chest and and puts one leg between seungwoo's, now in a much better position to get all the friction he needs, straddling seungwoo's thigh. hangyul sighs dreamily, nuzzling his face on seungwoo's chest and his hips start moving again, thrusting a bit more firmly on seungwoo's thigh.

seungwoo stares at the ceiling again, contemplating how to go about this, his thoughts going haywire, but an easy smile on his lips. it's oddly arousing, terribly flattering, that hangyul wants him like this, wants him even without much coherent thought, his hands fast on seungwoo's hips, like always, clenching him there.

seungwoo takes one of hangyul's hands and places it on the waistband of his sleep pants and hangyul at once stops humping his leg, goes up on his knees and tugs seungwoo's pants down. again, his movements are uncoordinated and weak, but once seungwoo raises his hips, hangyul gets the pants down to his thighs, and seungwoo pulls knees closer to his chest so hangyul can pull them the rest of the way out, tossing them to the side.

hangyul has his eyes open, they're aren't focused, but his movements are sure and not sluggish in the slightest, all of a sudden. if it weren't for his eyes, seungwoo would never think he wasn't awake.

"good." hangyul says, startling seungwoo.

"jesus," seungwoo mutters to himself, hand now clutching his chest, heart racing.

"good boy," hangyul nods. hangyul had never called seungwoo a good boy before. his hands are back on seungwoo's hips and he nudges on seungwoo's knees until he parts his legs and drops them to the side, settling himself between them.

he runs his palms up and down seungwoo's thighs, humming appreciatively. the gestures are so familiar, but everything else is so _different._ the fact that hangyul wants this so much, that his pants are tenting with his arousal, that he's licking his lips and bending to kiss seungwoo. it's really…

"are you awake?" seungwoo whispers against hangyul's mouth.

"yes, captain." hangyul's answers with a clear and confident voice, "you may proceed."

"i may what now?"

then hangyul kisses him. and it's sloppy and wet and he presses his weight down against seungwoo's naked body and seungwoo groans. he's got a fucking plug on. he forgot, he genuinely forgot about it almost entirely, up until now, with hangyul pressing down against him. seungwoo can barely process everything, being called a good boy, feeling hangyul on top of him, knowing hangyul's _asleep_ right now, the texture of his flannel pants on his bare skin.

fuck. clothed hangyul. why is hangyul wearing clothes. this is—

seungwoo reaches and tugs at hangyul's pants, but the most he accomplishes is getting them to slide only a bit over the curve of ass. hangyul stops kissing him, thought, and moves away to remove his clothes, getting the message.

seungwoo has a moment of clarity, he thinks _this is it_ and like a soldier in the throes of war, he simply reaches down and tugs the plug out, unceremoniously. it hurts a bit, getting caught on his rim as he didn't relax enough before pulling and his head feels like it's filled with cotton. everything is swimming. then hangyul gets on top of him again and his tip now brushes seungwoo's entrance, doing nothing to help his brain get back in the building.

seungwoo drops his arms above his head to keep from touching hangyul, and watches him. he's kind of clumsy but also… damn. seungwoo can't remember the last time he was _this_ turned on. hangyul is just. painfully good looking. that's just a fact of life. even in the dark of their room, without seeing him well, seungwoo watches him.

hangyul runs his hands up and down seungwoo's thighs and then runs a calloused palm over seungwoo's stomach, making his hips kick in anticipation.

"gyul," seungwoo calls again, in a soft tone.

hangyul doesn't answer him, though. doesn't even acknowledge that seungwoo said anything. he runs his hands across the length of seungwoo's torso, just feeling him up and seungwoo closes his eyes when another shudder rushes through him. his boyfriend really isn't awake, fuck. seungwoo keeps still and convenient. he wants hangyul to stay that way.

hangyul lines himself up after a few tries and starts thrusting in slowly. seungwoo spreads his legs further, buries his hands in his own hair and presses his lips together so no sounds slip out. fuck, hangyul's so thick. he's used to it but it's been a while. seungwoo breathes in and out slowly, trying to relax his body as much as possible. he's loose from his favorite plug, but even with the amount of lube he got on himself earlier it's still not quite wet enough.

hangyul starts slow but then goes in all at once, making a muffled moan escape seungwoo's closed mouth against his will. every time he bottoms for hangyul he feels so full and good it makes him pant. shit they should do this all the time, why don't they do this all the time? hangyul should be fucking him everyday.

right now, hangyul gives him no time to adjust, though. seungwoo's eyes roll back with pleasure and his mouth falls open. this is not at all how he usually goes, hangyul always paces himself, getting his cues from seungwoo to get him off first, going for as long as they both can take it. right now he's doing none of that. hangyul fucks into him with short and fast thrusts, chasing his own release and with little regard for seungwoo. which, of course, he's asleep. he could be fucking anyone right now. shit.

seungwoo feels another wave of arousal take over him, coated with possessiveness. he has to keep himself from flipping them over and going on top of hangyul and taking what he wants. because he wants _this,_ too.

seungwoo pulls his legs up, hugging them to his chest, trying to get more… just a little... seungwoo hugs his knees tighter, if he can just— there. right there. the new angle makes hangyul hit seungwoo right where he wants him and seungwoo's jaw goes slack. he starts panting and squirming harder with the effort to not be noisy. hugging his legs close traps his cock against his stomach and the added pressure makes everything more intense. then seungwoo can't hold them back anymore and stars moaning tiny, keen little sounds. fuck. his legs flop back down and he plants his feet on the mattress when seungwoo no longer has the strength to hug them close.

hangyul is just fucking seungwoo blindly. his hands, that have a death grip of seungwoo's hip, release the now bruised skin there and hangyul starts running them up seungwoo's torso again, he opens one of his palms right in the middle of seungwoo's chest, fingers just gracing seungwoo's collarbones and far from touching either of his nipples. seungwoo raises his chin, stretching his neck and sobs at the tease of having hangyul's hand close to his throat but not choking, so close to his nipples but not touching them.

it's everything at once and not enough. he feels like he might cum at any moment but it's too soon. he doesn't want this to stop. hangyul is fucking him so hard and rough that it's enough to steal the air right out of his lungs; his vision starts swimming.

he doesn't want to cum yet.

moving as gentle as possible with the way hangyul is fucking into him seungwoo slowly sits up. at first hangyul keeps going but then he starts slowing down, maybe confused with the person under him moving. seungwoo takes the opportunity to flip and lie on his stomach, but he barely has enough time to spread his legs before hangyul is on him again, hands on his hips and yanking him up and closer, propping him up on his knees as he slams back into seungwoo. seungwoo moans loudly and unrestrained, gasping for air.

hangyul fucks into him once, twice, so hard it's like the moans are punched out of seungwoo, he can't hope to hold them back. he presses back, meeting hangyul in the middle. fuck! he squeezes his eyes shut and keeps pushing back, he feels so fucking good he can't believe it.

"seungwoo," hangyul mutters in his sleep and seungwoo moans louder, pushes back harder.

hangyul really isn't thinking about anyone else, he's thinking about seungwoo, even in his sleep. when he could be dreaming about anyone else, he's thinking about seungwoo and seungwoo feels his muscles start locking up, he feels so _fucking good._ but then he eyes fly open because he can tell hangyul just woke up.

hangyul's hips stutter and he slows down until he stops, his fingers on seungwoo's hips spasm, grip harder and looser and then hard again.

seungwoo presses his cheek on the bed, trying to catch up his breath—shit, he was so close— and looks back to watch hangyul's confused expression. his eyes are clear and looking everywhere, breathing hard and mouth dropped open. then he looks down and their eyes meet. hangyul's confusion melts away fast. he licks his lips, his thumbs slide into the dimples on seungwoo's lower back, pressing in. his eyes are dark, looking everywhere at seungwoo's body. at the way his cheek is pressed against the pillow, the way his ass is up, hips already red and bruising from being held too tight.

hangyul reaches and turns on their bedside lamp, right next to seungwoo's head on their nightstand. hangyul looks down with dark eyes at seungwoo still trying to catch his breath, shiny lips and wet eyes. he runs a palm over seungwoo's ass and seungwoo can feel the heat prickling his neck, his cheeks: he's blushing.

seungwoo takes a steadying breath and opens his mouth to say something, he's not sure what, but hangyul must be confused. it's gotta be at least a bit terrifying to wake up like this, with no idea how you got to where you are (cock buried deep inside your boyfriend's ass). before he can say anything, though, hangyul moves his hips experimentally and a moan slips out of seungwoo's open mouth.

the sound surprises both him and hangyul, who runs a hand over seungwoo's back, presses his shoulders down further experimentally and watches as seungwoo's body goes forward willingly until he's not even on his knees anymore. his cock now pinned between his stomach and the bed, making him whimper.

seungwoo swallows and opens his mouth again. this time he knows that he wants to ask if hangyul is okay, if this is okay, but hangyul _shushes_ him before he even makes a sound. seungwoo's mouth snaps shut. he turns to glare at hangyul, because _what the fuck?_ but he's distracted from it when hangyul pulls almost all the way out slowly, uses his hands to spread seungwoo's ass cheeks so he can watch seungwoo's hole swallow his cock back in, bit by bit, even slower.

seungwoo keens pathetically once he's full again, it feels so good he could cry. he thought if hangyul woke up then it would kind of ruin the moment, that they would laugh it off or something. but hangyul traces his rim with a thumb and then presses it inside a bit. seungwoo pants and squirms, panting harder when the movement gives some friction to his neglected cock. he looks back at hangyul again, watches the look in his eyes. he looks _hungry;_ it makes seungwoo's cock twitch.

hangyul clicks his tongue and then reaches to their nightstand again, shuffling around the drawer for a second before seungwoo hears a bottle cap opening and hangyul pulls out. seungwoo clenches on nothing with a whine. he's got the message and won't say anything, but he turns his head to watch at hangyul while he works.

their bedside lamp is dim and bathes their bedroom in cool, washed out light. hangyul is all planes and shadows, the dip of his hips, the width of his shoulders and the tilt of his smirk as he runs his lubed fingers across seungwoo's rim and and then slips one inside. he doesn't take any more time than he has to with it, though. he slips his finger out and coats his cock with more lube before lining himself up again.

he looks right at seungwoo's eyes as he presses inside and it's wet and smoother than before. he goes slow and seungwoo closes his eyes and hums with appreciation; this is more like how hangyul usually goes. seungwoo loves it, loves the way hangyul takes his time. seungwoo is ready to relax and enjoy it when—

he widens his eyes not a second later, a startled moan out of his mouth, because hangyul picks up the same pace as before, fast, hard, but this time he angles his hips just right from the start, picks up the perfect rhythm.

seungwoo keeps pushing back, lets himself go.

hangyul bends down until he covers seungwoo's entire back with his chest, pressing him down against the mattress, hips still keeping the merciless pace. he brushes his mouth on seungwoo's ear, whispers: "take it."

seungwoo is about to cry. he's pressed tight against the mattress and hangyul grabs a hold of the back of his neck, pressing him down and seungwoo shivers, hiccups, feels goddamn out of his mind.

"you're such a cockslut," hangyul chuckles above him, almost mean, full of wonder.

seungwoo cries, burying his face onto the pillow. he can feel the tears welling up on his eyes, searing hot, and he's almost choking on them. he's feeling so good, he's so embarrassed— but not enough to make hangyul stop. hangyul's not wrong.

hangyul drags his palm from seungwoo's tailbone all the way up the back of his neck, gets his hand around seungwoo's neck and pulls him up until they're both sitting up and seungwoo is leaning against him, baring his neck.

seungwoo tries to find purchase, he's trembling all over, and hangyul gives it to him, hugging him across the middle with one arm that seungwoo holds on to, jaw slack. hangyul's fucking him so hard that the sound of his hips against seungwoo's ass are obscenely loud in the bedroom. seungwoo's moans echo just as loud, he doesn't care about being noisy anymore.

he gasps into silence, though, when hangyul slides his other hand down his stomach and grabs his cock.

"wait," seungwoo chokes, grabbing hangyul's arm harder. "wait," he repeats, begging coloring his tone as hangyul squeezes his cock at the base, making him almost convulse inside his arms. "i don't wanna—"

"want me to stop?" hangyul grunts right on his ear and he sounds so wrecked that it makes seungwoo pant harder.

seungwoo keens, gripping hangyul's arm, the one that has a firm hold of him and shakes his head. "no— fuck, no, please, please, don't stop, just…"

hangyul nods and lowers his hips more, shifting his angle, and god dammit, he's. shit. like this. seungwoo feels too good. hangyul starts moving his hand, holding him tight and pumping him fast. he moves up the arm he has around seungwoo until he's covering his nipples, brushing them with the way they're both moving.

seungwoo lolls his head back, resting it on hangyul's shoulder and just lets hangyul do whatever he wants to do to him. he can feel the tears streaming down his face, he's so fucking pathetic; he's loving every second of it, he's so close his head is floating.

"you liked me fucking in you in my sleep?" hangyul chuckles. "you're such a slut." his tone is filled with appreciation, but his words… "could tell i was fucking you silly when i woke up, like just you're some hole." hangyul laughs more, sounding out of breath and so rough. "you loved it. didn't know you'd love it this much. was it good?"

seungwoo swallows, tries to put his thoughts in order. "i'm close—" he pants.

"hey, i asked you a question." hangyul slows down, both his hips and his hand, and seungwoo lets out a long and suffering moan.

"loved it. loved you fucking me like you didn't care. you're so thick, love your cock so much." his voice breaks at the last part when hangyul grabs him by the chin and pulls his head in an almost uncomfortable angle to kiss him.

seungwoo gets his hands on hangyul's hair and tugs, making him come closer too, and hangyul starts circling his hips, starts pumping him again and it's slow, after going so hard and fast, he starts going so slow and deep. with hangyul's tongue inside his mouth, kissing him, pressing him so close, seungwoo's head is spinning. he can hardly breathe, he's all but shaking inside hangyul's arms.

hangyul pulls away from seungwoo's mouth to kiss his cheek, kiss his neck and his collarbones and suck a bruise there. "fuck, i missed this. missed you so much."

seungwoo presses back, grabs hangyul's hip with one hand and grinds back on his cock, moans trying to find hangyul's mouth for another kiss, feeling so good he can't even open his eyes.

"don't want you to finish yet," hangyul mutters, getting his free hand on seungwoo's thigh. he makes a protesting sound and hangyul laughs. "do you feel good, hyung?" hangyul teases, knowing the answer, but seungwoo still nods. "do you want it to be over?" seungwoo shakes his head. "thought so."

hangyul pulls seungwoo's thigh, spreading his legs open further and then presses him towards the bed. seungwoo presses back, keeping his ass up, but hangyul let's go of his cock and holds him by the hips and pulls out.

"no, what? wanna keep going," seungwoo protests, running off his mouth. "how can you last so long? what the fuck? gyul, what—"

hangyul shushes him again. seungwoo makes sure to glare in protest, but hangyul flips him onto his back, grabs seungwoo's thighs again and spreads them as far as they go against the bed, and seungwoo moans in pain from the stretch. they go far a good deal, reminiscent of all his stretching for soccer, and hangyul hums in appreciation, then pushes seungwoo's legs up and back so he can line himself up again and press inside. seungwoo hisses and his eyes slide shut, anything he thought of saying dying on his throat.

hangyul comes on top of him, pressing their bodies together so they can kiss and seungwoo sighs. he feels so good his eyes water again, he tangles his legs and arms around hangyul to hold him close and hangyul starts peppering kisses all over. fuck. seungwoo opens his eyes so he can look at hangyul and hangyul tuts, kissing one of seungwoo's eyelids and then the other.

"you're so gay," hangyul mocks.

it's seungwoo turn to laugh. "and you aren't?"

hangyul snorts and kisses his mouth. he goes slow, running his calloused hands all over seungwoo and seungwoo keeps shivering, clinging to him. hangyul circles his hips just perfect and it starts building up slowly. it's like seungwoo's entire body is buzzing, and when he finally cums, it's hard enough to shake him to the core, cock twitching trapped between their bodies.

hangyul continues kissing him, dragging in and out of him as seungwoo spills all over their stomachs. just when seungwoo is about to push him away, when it's starting to be too much, hangyul comes. he's shivering on top of seungwoo and groans loudly right into the kiss and seungwoo holds him close, moaning right along.

even after hangyul stops, it takes seungwoo a moment to stop squirming. it takes even longer for his breathing to slow down and he rubs his nose, feeling gross from all the crying. hangyul goes on his elbows to look down at him and smiles as he runs his knuckles to dry seungwoo's tears.

"you made such a mess," he tuts again. he kisses seungwoo's lips long and close mouthed. "next time i want you to fuck me in my sleep."

seungwoo let's his head fall back on the bed, laughing breathlessly. hangyul still hasn't pulled out from inside of him, they're sweaty and sticky all over, and hangyul has the nerve to talk about a next time. no wonder they ended up doing this. seungwoo laughs breathlessly. "sure," he says, pushing the hair out of hangyul's eyes. "whatever you want, you crazy fucker."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why seungwoo is such a gay christian in this, i guess i projected a bit too much by accident. oops?
> 
> also, i always see in somno that the person asleep is the one being fucked and then,, it took me exactly one month to write this dumb thing. is this plot subversion? no idea. i am very open to comments regarding this and anything else that comes to mind. lol. if you made it here, thanks for reading!


End file.
